halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fist of Rukt
The Fist of Rukt is a Jiralhanae ceremonial weapon used by the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. The Fist of Rukt is believed to be the greatest Gravity Hammer with respects to ceremonial purposes. It had other purposes besides destruction. It was seen emitting an electromagnetic or similar destabilizing field, stunning 343 Guilty Spark on ThresholdHalo 2, The Oracle (Level) and stunning Miranda Keyes on Installation 05's LibraryHalo 2, Quarantine Zone (Level) before drawing them both towards the hammer. The surface of the hammer may also be magnetized, as it is seen adhering to 343 Guilty Spark to some extent''Halo 2, ''The Great Journey (Level). It is unknown what "Rukt" actually is or was. Presumably it is named after some entity, possibly the first to possess the hammer. It also translates to "blood" in Sanskrit. The Fist of Rukt is a ceremonial hammer passed down from Chieftain to Chieftain in their clan. It is regarded as a very holy object to the Brutes, and was passed down to Tartarus after he killed his uncle Maccabeus, the previous Chieftain.Contact Harvest It originally did not seem to possess it's current gravity altering abilities and it seems possible that this was a modification performed by Tartarus at a later date. Appearances After the end of the Battle of the Gas Mine and after the Arbiter killed the Heretic Leader, Tartarus appeared on the scene, using the Fist of Rukt to freeze 343 Guilty Spark, and send the Oracle hurtling towards the hammer. Tartarus proceeded to pluck it out of the air and dispose of 343 Guilty Spark up the Gravity Lift of a nearby Phantom. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Quarantine Zone on Installation 05, Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson of the UNSC were able to retrieve the Sacred Icon from Delta Halo's Library. The Arbiter, however, knocked both of them unconscious, and Tartarus arrived once again. The Chieftain of the Brutes was able to levitate Miranda towards himself with the hammer. Subsequently, Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to attack the Arbiter, using the gravitic shockwave to send the Arbiter flying into a seemingly bottomless pit. 's Control Room.]] At the Control Room of Installation 05, the Arbiter, Johnson, numerous Elite Councilors, Zealots, Ultras and Special Operations Elites attempted to kill Tartarus and deactivate Installation 05. The Fist of Rukt was one of Tartarus's advantages, and despite being heavily outnumbered, the massive area effect damage was able to send most of the Elites flying into oblivion, and stalwart Sangheili that attempted to attack Tartarus at close range with Energy Swords were beaten to death by the massive Fist of Rukt. After the Arbiter and Johnson killed Tartarus, the Fist of Rukt fell from the Brute Chieftain's limp hands, although its fate afterwards is uncertain. It's probable that the Elites keep it as a trophy to remember their bloody war against the Brutes. A hammer similar to the Fist of Rukt is seen in the Halo 3 Believe ad "Diorama" at 00:54, wielded by a Brute Chieftain in white armor. Trivia *It should be noted that it caused one of the first human deaths in the Human-Covenant War. *The Final Grunt claims to have the Fist of Rukt when you listen to his monologue. References Category:Brute Weapons Category:Weapons